Bizarre
by Kameleon
Summary: L'arrivée de Near à Wammy, et la rencontre de l'un de ses nouveaux camarades. "T'es bizarre." Spoilers sur le vrai nom de Near


**Disclaimer :** Ni Near, ni Mello, ni Watari ni aucun des orphelins de la Wammy's House ne m'appartiennent. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de se prendre en charge, alors s'occuper d'une foule de gamins surexcités, merci bien…

**Note :** Je me suis vraiment creusé la tête pour trouver une utilité à cet OS, avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'y en avait pas, et que c'était pas si mal de faire des OS inutiles. Enfin j'espère, sinon je suis mal barrée, vu que je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose. J'en ai un autre tout prêt, que j'hésite à poster parce que je n'en suis pas très fière et qu'il est encore plus inutile (et plus court) que celui-là. Je pense que ça dépendra de l'accueil réservé à " Bizarre ". Pour l'instant, je me tâte…

Nate River leva les yeux vers l'imposante façade de brique rouge de la Wammy's House.

- Voici ton nouveau foyer, Near, dit M. Wammy.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui. M. Wammy lui souriait d'un air bienveillant, un peu en retrait. Son regard était vif, mais ses tempes grisonnaient et de petites rides plissaient le coin de ses yeux. Nate lui donnait la cinquantaine.

L'homme ouvrit la grille et se retourna vers Near.

- Je vais te confier à un ami, Roger, le directeur de cet établissement. Si tu as des questions à lui poser, n'hésite pas, il est très gentil. Si tu veux me contacter, un jour, c'est aussi à lui qu'il faut t'adresser. D'accord ?

Near ne répondit rien et rejoignit son nouveau tuteur. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la porte, puis M. Wammy guida Near à travers les couloirs de l'institut.

Une bande d'enfants qui jouait dehors leur avait emboîté le pas, bientôt imitée par d'autres qu'ils croisèrent à l'intérieur.

Enfin, M.Wammy s'arrêta devant une porte blanche, sur laquelle était sobrement marqué " Direction " en lettres noires. Il demanda à Near de l'attendre un moment et entra.

Aussitôt, les enfants se rassemblèrent autour de Near. Celui-ci resta immobile et silencieux, ses yeux et ses traits inexpressifs, mais son doigt vint attraper une bouche de cheveux blancs et la tordit nerveusement.

La masse des garçons et des filles de tous âges bruissait de murmures et s'agitait alors que de nouveaux arrivants tentaient de s'y frayer un passage, mais elle restait à une certaine distance du nouveau, comme contenue par une barrière invisible.

Soudain, elle fut troublée par un remous plus violent. Une voix claire et colérique se détacha de la rumeur confuse des chuchotements, et un enfant réussit à s'extraire de la foule en jouant des coudes. Il se posta devant Near, les poings sur les hanches, et le toisa de haut en bas. Near l'imita, moins ostensiblement.

Le garçon semblait à peine plus âgé que lui. Il était très élancé, assez efféminé avec ses longs doigts fins et ses cheveux blond vénitien coupés au carré. Il portait un t-shirt trop large et un jean maculé de terre, tous deux noirs, qui formaient un contraste étonnant avec le blouson de cuir flambant neuf qu'il arborait fièrement. Un ensemble atypique, pensa Near.

Le garçon attrapa un pan de sa veste de pyjama et tira dessus, comme pour en éprouver la solidité.

- Un pyjama. Et blanc, en plus, grimaça-t-il (Near eut l'impression que cette dernière constatation n'était pas pour le remonter dans l'estime de son interlocuteur). Tu te balades vraiment comme ça ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit, abandonnant l'habit pour se mettre à jouer avec les cheveux de Near.

- Et les cheveux aussi ! Presque plus blancs que le pyjama. C'est pas normal, on dirait un mouton… quoique, en fait, non fait, non, c'est trop blanc pour de la laine. Et puis, t'es tout pâle.

Tout en parlant, il saisit le menton de Near, lui leva la tête, la fit pivoter.

- Puis t'as des yeux zarbs ! Carrément noirs, on voit même pas les pupilles.

- Comme ceux de L, intervint une fille.

Le garçon foudroya du regard l'impudente.

- Non. Ceux de L, ils ont l'air intelligents.

Near ne dit rien. A vrai dire, il était plus occupé à étudier cet enfant étrange qu'à l'écouter monologuer. Le garçon avait des mouvements brusques et saccadés, s'interrompant souvent au milieu d'un geste pour en commencer un autre. Son expression changeait sans cesse, passant en un instant d'un air de franche curiosité à une moue de dégoût, elle-même aussitôt remplacée par un sourire satisfait. Et surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de toucher Near.

Tous les gens que Nate avait rencontrés, des enfants et des surveillants de ses précédents orphelinats jusqu'à M. Wammy, qui était pourtant si gentil avec lui, avaient limité le contact avec lui au strict nécessaire. Il le savait parce qu'il avait vu la façon dont les enfants se bousculaient et se chamaillaient entre eux et dont les adultes leur ébouriffaient la tête ou tapotaient la joue. Jamais personne n'avait essayé de le bousculer, de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou de lui tapoter la joue. Near supposait que quelque chose chez lui ne devait pas en donner envie. Il s'en fichait ; de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait aimé ça.

Et là, ce drôle de garçon, son visage à deux centimètres du sien, lui penchait la tête pour mieux voir ses yeux, et lui donnait un petit coup sur le front histoire de voir s'il réagissait, sans aucune gêne, naturellement.

- Il ne bouge vraiment pas. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La question tira Near de sa réflexion. Il dut réfléchir quelques secondes pour se rappeler son nouveau nom, celui que lui avait donné M. Wammy, mais déjà l'autre continuait :

- Tu sais parler ?

- Oui.

Cette réponse parut satisfaire son interlocuteur, qui se recula de quelques pas et lui adressa un grand sourire légèrement effrayant.

Il est bizarre, se dit Near.

- T'es bizarre, constata l'autre à haute voix.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit.

Near reprit son attente, légèrement nerveux à cause du nombre grandissant d'enfants qui l'entourait et de cet épisode insolite. Il espérait que M. Wammy sortirait bientôt. Il voulait lui demander plusieurs choses, notamment le nom de l'étrange garçon dont il venait de faire la connaissance.


End file.
